happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole
The Mole is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio ]] A blind lavender mole with dark sunglasses (or possibly teashades). He wears a long purple turtleneck. Like Mime and Cro-Marmot, he doesn't speak. This could be due to the upper part of his turtleneck covering his mouth, though more likely he is mute, seeing as he never makes a sound even through his most excruciating deaths. Though he is not deaf, he does seem to have hearing problems, as seen in Party Animal. Because disaster often follows his blind wandering, his actions and characteristics resemble those of Mr. Magoo. Despite being completely blind, he is often seen driving. He is also one of several characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with Lumpy, Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). According to the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, The Mole was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like secret agent with all kinds of spy gadgets around him but it was removed when the series was created. It was until the episode, Mole in the City, that his secret agent identity was explored. He also has an arch-nemesis known as The Rat, most likely because they both have careers in international espionage. A running gag in the series is The Mole doing things that require vision, such as reading a magazine or lighting a match to see in the dark. He usually has jobs that require good vision, which, in most episodes, leads to his and other characters' deaths (Lumpy and Handy in particular). According to the commentary for Concrete Solution the writers do this just because they need something bad to happen, and The Mole and Lumpy are considered the worst people for almost any job. If the episode has to run smoothly, they use a tree friend capable of doing any given job correctly. He is good friends with Handy and Lumpy as seen in Concrete Solution and Sniffles in A Hole Lotta Love. In the web shorts, The Mole rarely dies, but usually causes harm to the other tree friends due to his disabilities. In the TV series, he dies much more often, but still survives a lot of episodes (he has, thus far, survived in 25 episodes). His deaths usually involve his head, getting impaled or crushed, explosions, or loss of body parts. When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers, on the Second Serving DVD, The Mole was originally going to be featured in that episode as well as getting killed by Flippy. It was shown that Flippy rips the Mole's skin off with a hanging hook. The idea was removed when the episode was finalized. He is the only character during the first season of the television series that has 3 starring roles without starring alone. He co-starred with Handy, Lumpy, Russell, and Splendid. In the "Collect Them All" in the First Blood DVD, it claims that The Mole has blue eyes. He also seems to love stuffed animals, as evident in Pitchin' Impossible. In many episodes, he is seen doing many random things with body parts from dead characters, like using Mime's head for a jack o'lantern, using Sniffles' head for a bowling ball, mistaking Disco Bear's severed head for a watermelon and weighing it on a scale, mistaking Giggles' heart as a piece of litter, and mistaking Cuddles' eye for an apple. Also, in the comics, he was seen bobbing for apples, but he mistook Handy's heart for an apple. He has also, on occasion, eaten body parts, which likely only happens because he doesn't realize what he's eating. Another misuse of body parts can be found in the music video for the Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy. When Toothy's eyeball landed in a tub of ice cream he put it in Cuddles and Giggles' ice cream soda, which they spit out. The Mole survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Happy Trails pt. 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, and Wrath of Con. The Mole Episodes Famous Deaths *Don't Yank My Chain *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Starring Roles *Pitchin' Impossible *Spare Me *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Blind Date *Mole in the City *Don't Yank My Chain *See What Develops *A Sight For Sore Eyes Featuring Roles *Happy Trails *Class Act *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Every Litter Bit Hurts *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Chew Said a Mouthful *Idol Curiosity *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Hear Today, Gone Tommorrow *Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *A Sucker For Love Pt. 1 *A Sucker For Love Pt. 2 *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Milk Pong Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *Gems the Breaks *A Change Of Heart *Tongue in Cheek *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy Love Bites Role *Cold Hearted The Mole's Mistakes Due to his blindness, The Mole is prone to mistaking objects for other things. Here is a list of the many errors he has made over the course of the series. *Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me *Mime's head for a pumpkin in Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Disco Bear's head for a watermelon in Ipso Fatso *A flower, a frog, Sniffles' foot, and Giggles' heart for litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mime's head for a ketchup dispenser in Chew Said a Mouthful *In See What Develops he mistakes: #A gumball machine for a camera #Mime's skin for a roll of film *In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he mistakes: #A lawnmower for a dog #Chunks of Handy's brain for dog waste #Cuddles' cup for a trash can #A pear for a lightbulb *In ''Wipe Out'' he mistakes: #Handy's heart for a handkerchief #Lumpy for a surf board *A bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish for hair care products in Easy Comb, Easy Go *In We're Scrooged! he mistakes: #A small rock for a coin #Lumpy's teeth for a toy *Cuddles' eye for an apple in Can't Stop Coffin *Lumpy for Giggles in Blind Date *Toothy's eye for a scoop of ice cream in The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Lumpy's heart for a baby bird in All Flocked Up *Handy's heart for an apple in one of the Comics Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Secret Agent / Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Physician - A Sucker for Love Parts 1 and 2 #Hobo - False Alarm episode #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails: Dies when school bus crashes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #Party Animal: Gets impaled by Flaky's quills after popping her. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head is sliced in half by a log saw. #Doggone It: Mauled by Whistle. #Concrete Solution: Impaled on metal poles. #Who's to Flame: Dies when the town explodes. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's laser. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed on the ground while in a drill machine. #Idol Curiosity: Possibly drowns on ship. #Home is Where The Hurt is: Decapitated by a half door. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Dies when a pear he put in a lamp explodes. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Crushed by truck. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Sliced in half by wire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Head smashed by Nutty with a hammer, thinking it was a Donkey Kong game. #Wrath of Con: Killed when the building collapses. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb while waking towards it. (Death not shown) #In the XBox Live Arcade Game, False Alarm, the icon for the Beginner's Luck achievement shows the Mole with a hammer in his skull. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Impaled through his eye and out the other side of his head with his cane. #Stealing the Spotlight: After Lumpy turned off his ultimate Christmas lights, the Mole's thumb is on fire. He does not seem to notice, however. #Remains to be Seen: Unforgets to be Dead. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls down a jagged cliff, and later, a well, both along with Handy. #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2: Steps on a piece of glass. He seems to wonder what he stepped in. Additional Injuries #HTF Beta Version - Skins the side of his head with a razor. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 2 ("Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "In a Jam") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Every Litter Bit Hurts") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Lumpy' - 5 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?" debatable, "Wipe Out", "Milk Pong") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date") *'Handy' - 4 ("Blind Date", "See What Develops" along with Mime, "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Wipe Out") *'Nutty' - 3 ("Who's to Flame" debatable, "See What Develops", "A Sucker for Love Pt. 2".) *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes") *'Pop' - 1 ("Who's to Flame") *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 3 ("Party Animal", "Who's to Flame?" along with Disco Bear, "See What Develops") *'Disco Bear' - 3 ("Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "See What Develops") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 2 ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "See What Develops",) *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 18 ("Pitchin' Impossible") *'Others' - 4 (Elephant Balloon Vendor, "Pig Child, and The Rat from "Mole in the City", 1 frog from "Every Litter Bit Hurts") Additional *Sing-A-Long: Runs over Cuddles and Nutty with his car. Trivia *In Blind Date, The Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. Due to a misunderstanding, however, he went on a date with Lumpy instead. He is, however, seen with Giggles in the Valentine's Day Love Bites short Cold Hearted. *In Wipe Out, his featuring role was written under his image with just Mole. This also happened for his playable roles in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *During the credits of the Halloween episode, Can't Stop Coffin, it states that The Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, The Mole didn't speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. *The Mole has taken interest in photography, as he sometimes takes pictures carefully. It is seen in See What Develops and Tongue in Cheek. *The collar on The Mole's turtleneck covers his mouth, therefore making it unknown whether or not he has buckteeth nor triangle frown. Similar happens with Cro-Marmot's eyes and Handy's hands. *He is usually seen with Handy and Lumpy, especially in Don't Yank My Chain and Concrete Solution. *In the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, The Mole was seen as a homeless character wearing an opened tin can hat and a soiled scarf. *The Mole doesn´t die a lot on the Internet Series because one of the writers has a daughter who is blind (he only has two certain deaths in the Internet Shorts). In the TV Series he dies more frequently. *He's also the first character to kill Lumpy. *The Mole is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *He was often the last character to die. The only episodes where he was the first to die are A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *In Remains to be Seen, he is seen walking over the hills during the credits. This makes him the first character to be seen during a credit sequence. The only other one is Pop in Just Desert. *The Mole is one of the six characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop and Debatably Cro-Marmot *A goof on his character design is that his ears are on the top rather than the sides of his head. *The Mole never had a slow death. Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Mole, The Mole, The Category:Male Characters